


Inspiration

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [28]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Gen, M/M, SePTXCC17, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Scott has an idea





	Inspiration

“What are you thinking about?” Mitch asks softly. Scott’s been quiet for several minutes now, a sudden silence during a casual conversation. Mitch doesn’t mind the silence, but the way Scott trailed off and never continued his thought makes him wonder.

“A song,” Scott replies, his tone clipped. Mitch nods his understanding. Scott’s chasing something in his head. A melody, a lyric. Something he can’t quite pin down.

“Can I help?”

It takes Scott a long moment to answer. “Ummm…” he says. “Yeah, hold on. Lemme just…”

Mitch waits him out. The process isn’t always like this. Sometimes things come to them easily. Sometimes it takes hours and hours of lengthy discussion and planning, trial and error. Sometimes they’re on the same wavelength and sometimes they’re not. Sometimes they decide that the song isn’t ready to be shared, even with each other.

Scott’s fingers twitch like he’s playing an imaginary piano. Their real piano is just upstairs; Scott could go up there and mess around, if he wanted.

Suddenly, Scott deflates. He shrugs his shoulders and lets his hands slap down against his thighs. “It’s not working. Never mind. I’m sure it’ll come to me later.”

“What is it, a melody?”

“Yeah, just a bit of a hook. It’s like… dah-dah… dah-dah-do-dah-dah…”

“La-la-la-laaa.”

Scott only looks shocked for a half-second as Mitch finishes the refrain. They’ve joked too many times about reading each other’s minds for this to be new and amazing, but Mitch beams with pride when Scott nods excitedly.

“Yeah, that’s it! Do that again, that was good.”

Mitch repeats the whole bit, then does it again and jazzes it up a little more. It would sound really interesting with a bit of syncopation, he decides, and tries that next. He looks over at Scott, who’s pulling out his phone to tap out a few notes.

“What is this gonna be?” Mitch asks.

“I don’t know,” Scott replies. “It just hit me while you were talking earlier.”

“I wasn’t even singing!” Mitch says. He feels a flush stain his cheeks.

Scott purses his lips. It’s his indulgent, pleased expression. “Your voice is just inspiring, I guess.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
